Finding Emily Michelle
by Bex18x
Summary: Emily Michelle was 4 when she went missing, no one has seen her since. Will anyone find her? Chapter 9 up
1. Karen:Quarel

An: I've finished another story, on another category, and I thought I'd finish Just One Night, Whilst doing another Friends story, then do the alternative ending for 'My Girl' Of course, the best laid plans and all that. You see I read a book yesterday, 'Finding Judy' and suddenly I had this flash of inspiration in my lesson, and I was like itching to start writing! So I could have done it last night, but things went pear-shaped last night, and the last thing on my mind was ff.net!  
  
Basically the story is about Emily-Michelle, she's 5. After being in a park with older sister Karen, they have an argument. Emily strides off; it's the last sighting of her.  
  
It's now 8 years later, Karen is 16, and Emily-Michelle is about 13. This story shows the struggle of 4 girls struggle, hoping that Emily-Michelle is still alive, and hoping if not, they could finally lay her to rest.  
  
Before anyone says anything, I don't know HOW I'M GOING TO END THIS STORY. It could be the way the author of 'Finding Judy' ends her novel or a different way altogether. Who knows?  
  
Every chapter, I'm going to put up information about a missing child somewhere in the world. I want to stress just how real what happens to Emily-Michelle does happen.  
  
Disclaimer: I own all the characters you don't recognise.  
  
Milun Dhanjee is 9 years old (B:21Feb1994) when he went  
  
missing he was 3ft 11ins tall, black hair, and brown eyes.  
  
Milun has a small brown mole on his right ear-lobe. Last seen 26th August 1996 in Bingley, West Yorkshire,  
  
England (UK). Milun is a WARD OF THE HIGH COURT of United Kingdom. IF you know the whereabouts of Milun Dhanjee OR have A N Y information as  
to  
  
where he might be, P L E A S E call North Yorkshire Police (United Kingdom)  
on  
  
+44 (0)1723 509552 ask or leave information for Detective Sergeant Peter  
Morgan.  
  
Please quote #99231068  
  
CRIMESTOPPERS on 0800 555 111  
  
Finding Emily- Michelle  
  
Chapter 1.  
  
Karen: Quarrel  
  
'I want an ice cream' she'd pleaded with me  
  
'We don't have the money' I patiently reminded her.  
  
'But it's hot, I want an ice-cream' she'd pleaded  
  
'The answer is no' I'd said firmly  
  
I remember it. Her eyes looked so angry, I'd thought I'd see sparks coming out her eyes.  
  
And then she'd throw her temper tantrum. I remember I was so embarrassed. She had thrown herself on the floor screaming.  
  
I'd picked her up, furious & embarrassed. People were staring. I hated that. I remember.  
  
'Stop acting like a brat, and leave me alone'.  
  
And she'd done just that.  
  
She'd set her shoulders back, and giving me a look of cold. She'd walked off.  
  
I'd turned my back.  
  
I'd counted to ten. I knew she'd be at the end of the road.  
  
1 2 3 4 5 6 7 8 9  
  
Deep breath.  
  
10.  
  
I turned around.  
  
The street was bustling with people. I jumped up on a person's garden wall. I had a perfect view of the street, of the corner.  
  
A man with grey hair, chatting on his phone  
  
A woman walking, looking so far away.  
  
No Emily- Michelle.  
  
I'd searched.  
  
And searched.  
  
She'd gone.  
  
It was 8 years later.  
  
The special missing person's day was on CNN.  
  
My family was gathered around he television. Waiting for her to be shown on the television.  
  
The room hushed, almost immediately.  
  
She was staring at me from the television.  
  
'Emily Michelle, was 5 years old, the day was 19th July, 2003, using the best of technology police scored Stoneybrook.  
  
Emily was wearing a bright pink jacket, with a furry hood, and wore purple jeans.  
  
The last person to see her was her 9 year old sister Karen, they'd quarrelled, Emily had walked off, and that's the last anyone had seen of her.'  
  
My dad looked at me, and patted my hand.  
  
He was trying to reassure me I wasn't to blame.  
  
Of course deep down, we all knew my family blamed me.  
  
A quarrel  
  
A stupid quarrel over Ice cream.  
  
They'd lost their precious little girl.  
  
It was all my fault, I was totally to blame. 


	2. Kristin: Shock Suprise Visit

Missing child: SABRENA BECK Sex: Female Missing Date: Jun 17, 2000 Race: White/Hisp Age Now: 5 Height: 3'0" (91 cm) Missing City: RONKONKOMA Weight: 35 lbs (16 kg) Missing State : NY Hair Color: Brown Missing Country: United States Eye Color: Brown  
  
Finding Emily- Michelle  
  
Chapter 2: Kristin: Shock Visit  
  
Kristin Taylor laughed as her son toddled around making silly little noises.  
  
The phone rang, and Kristin felt horrible for having to take her 16-month- old son with her to the kitchen, where the phone was.  
  
But part of being a good mother was making sure that your child was safe.  
  
Picking up Connor they made here way to the kitchen.  
  
'Hello, Taylor's residence' she said automatically. Her friends teased her about how formal she sounded on the phone.  
  
'Hey, how are my three favourite people' a warm familiar voice asked.  
  
'Were, fine honey. Connor is missing you like crazy, and so are me and the bump'  
  
'Nice to know I'm missed' Bart said softly  
  
'I can't wait too see you, only five more days' Kristin said  
  
'I can't wait ether, could I talk to my favourite little man'  
  
'Of course, just hold on a few seconds'  
  
'Wanna talk to Daddy?' Kristin asked her son, who was balanced, on her hip.  
  
Of course Connor didn't really understand what she meant, so she handed the phone to his chubby hands, and helped balance the phone.  
  
'Hey, my little guy' she heard Bart say  
  
Connor face lit up. He certainly knew whom he was talking to.  
  
Eventually, and reluctantly Bart had to go. Kristin & Bart told each other they loved each other. And said goodbye.  
  
The phone rang again.  
  
And Kristin sighed.  
  
'Hello, Taylor residence'  
  
'Kristy?'  
  
'Karen?'  
  
'Yeh, it's me, I'm at the airport, could you come and get me?'  
  
'Wait, a minute you're in Long Island?'  
  
'Yes'  
  
'Karen, how did you get there'  
  
'Well,. As I'm at the airport, I'm saying by plane'  
  
'Karen, I meant was how did you get the money?'  
  
'Kristy, I promise I'll tell you everything when I see you'  
  
'Okay, I'm on my way'  
  
When she pulled up. she saw Karen.  
  
She walked slowly to the car. Smiling.  
  
Kristin certainly wasn't.  
  
'What are you doing here?' she said before she'd even got in the car.  
  
'Nice too see you too, sis' she said. As she slid in the front seat next too me.  
  
It's a 20-minute drive from the airport to the house, so she told me everything. Of course what she failed to mention was that mom & Watson, had no idea where she was.  
  
Kristin found this out when she heard the frantic phone message from the Brewers, in Connecticut.  
  
With raised eyebrow, Kristin looked at Karen.  
  
'I'll phone the others at home, while you drop your bag in the spare room. I think we need to have a big chat'  
  
'What was going on?' she wondered as she heard here sister walk up the stairs. 


	3. Karen: Running Away

AN: I know I haven't updated in a while but here's what you need to know, basically I have decided to go a whole different other way with this chapter than I'd originally planned.... So bare with me people!  
  
Missing Child: ZACHARY GAR BUCKLEY  
  
Case Type: Family Abduction DOB: Apr 23, 1991 Sex: Male Missing Date: Jan 8, 1996 Race: White Age Now: 13 Height: 3'6" (107 cm) Missing City: SARASOTA Weight: 55 lbs (25 kg) Missing State : FL Hair Color: Lt. Brown Missing Country: United States Eye Color: Blue

* * *

Finding Emily-Michelle  
  
Chapter 3: Karen: Running Away

'Come on Karen, please tell me why you're here' Kristen pleaded with me.

We were sitting at the kitchen table, sipping hot chocolate.

It was weird on the plane, and waiting for Kristen I was ready to talk, but now sitting opposite her I just couldn't.

'Karen, has something happened?' She asked again, probing further.

'Maybe just wanted to come here for a visit' I said softly.

'But we both know that you didn't don't we Karen?, We both know if you came for a visit it would have been planned in advance, That you wouldn't have stolen dad's credit card details to get you here, that you didn't tell anyone you were coming' She replied to me angrily

I burst into tears, and I saw Kristen's face soften.

'I'm so sorry Karen, I didn't mean to be harsh on you' She said grabbing my hand

'It's just so messed up' I said between sobs.

I suddenly just knew I was going to be sick, I pulled away from Kristen and ran to the sink I threw up.

When I did eventually stop Kristen came up and hugged me.

'Boy you must be upset, huh' She said

If only she knew the truth.......

* * *

FLASHBACK

'See- you later everyone' Elizabeth called out. I heard the front door close.

'By Karen, be good today' My dad said as he ran down the stairs ruffling my hair.

I gave a weak smile.

I had organised everything, and so far everything was going to plan.

Dad was working from home in the study today, he didn't like being disturbed. Nannie had taken Emily to pre-school and then was going to a local nursery with friends.  
  
The others had gone to wait at the bus stop, now as far as Dad was concerned I was with them.

But instead I told David Michael outside the front door I was going today and I was ill, I told him Daddy was sending me back to bed but I needed to tell him first.

It was a dangerous game if Dad came out the study, or David Michael ran back to get something my whole cover was blown.

Finally a few minutes later in relief I may add I saw the school bus pick the kids from my neighbourhood up.

And then to add to my surprise I heard dad come rushing into the hall, grabbing his coat announcing to the person on his cell he'd be there in 20 minutes.

I then hear him dictate a note for the family.

'Hi everyone, there's an emergency at work I need to get there, I'll be back for 5 p.m, Love Watson'

I grinned to myself.

A few minutes later I heard him lock up and shut the door.

I waited until I saw his car pull out of the drive and sped down the road.

My plan was going to work now, no problem.

No I know for a fact dad hides a credit card in his study, the first course of action as to get some tickets and get the hell outta here.

I was able to get an airline ticket to Long Island I was told, the price was incredibly high, but one day I could pay them back.

I gave them the credit card details and was told to be at check in for 12:00 midday.

I had enough money to get me to the local airport, so that was not a problem.

I decided to chill out now hat everything was ready, my bag was packed upstairs ready to go.

I switched on the television and was flicking through some channels when something caught my eye from the video selection.

It was labelled EM.

I didn't think I had nothing to lose so I slipped it in and I saw something that made tears come to my eyes.

Emily Michelle was sitting in her high chair with everyone surrounding her singing Happy Birthday.

The tears started to fall heavily down my cheeks.

I could hear Dad start to say 'there's our little...'

And suddenly a new image came up.

It was a news station, and Emily Michelle's picture was flashing across the screen. The headline screamed MISSING TODDLER.

The news reporter explained the circumstances of her disappearance, making a heavy emphasis that she had a 'quarrel' with her big sister.

More programs came on, more photographs with Emily Michelle in them. All talking about her last appearance before she disappeared.

Then an interview came on, a press conference. All the paparazzi sat there opposite my parents.

Questions about Emily were asked. And ten suddenly one made me hold me breath, and lean forward.

I had never heard this question before.

'Do you blame Emily Michelle's sister for the disappearance'

And then it was the few seconds that made my world come crashing down.

They hesitated. It was small about three seconds but it was there.

They did blame me, I knew it.

My tears became sobs, and I paused the tape.  
  
I stumbled to the kitchen.

I grabbed a glass to get some water, when I saw them.

A bottle of unopened paracetomol.

I looked at them, they whole bottle seemed so appealing.

I suddenly came back to earth with a slam.

I just thought of killing myself.

And suddenly as much as I tried the thought could not leave my mind.

It took my breath away at the sheer thought. That I wanted to end my life.

Could I really do it?

All these mental images ran through my mind.

Emily Michelle coming home for the first time.  
  
Emily Michelle learning to walk, talk.  
  
Emily Michelle's last birthday

The looks on people's face as they found out she had disappeared.

The looks I got.

'Do you blame Emily Michelle's sister for the disappearance'

The hesitation.

I took the paracetomol.

* * *

'Kristin.... I.... I...I...I did something so stupid' I said among sobs

'It's okay what is it'

I was watching this video of Emily Michelle, it was all the tv stuff about her' I felt Kristin arms tighten around me.

'And I...I...I saw something in the kitchen...This bottle of paracetomol... and I felt so down.... I know everybody blamed me...So I opened it...' I managed to say between sobs

Kristin suddenly pulled back and held my wrists in her arms, she gripped on to them. Her eyes stared into mine.

'How many did you take' She asked tense

I could not answer, I felt awful.

'I said how many did you take' She said louder

'I do not know a bottle' I choked out the last word

Kristin went a deathly pale.

She started to curse.

' Karen... oh god...Karen...When was this...' She asked

'About three or four hours ago' I answered dully

'How long have you been being sick for'

'Since I landed here' I said weakly.

I suddenly started to be sick again.

I felt like my body was defeating, giving up.

'I'm dying' I sobbed.

I looked up and I saw Kristin on the phone.

'Ambulance please [Pause] My sister's 13, she has taken an overdose of paracetomol [Pause] She says a bottle but it was at a different house so I do not know how many was in it [Pause]

Kristin gave her address and listened for a few minutes.

'Thank you'

I could not move.

'Why did you phone them' I said weakly

'Because you are not dying Karen' Kristin said, tears were streaming down her face.

'I want too, I do not want to go back there' I said crying

'Where' She asked softly

' Home, I am living in guilt, they all hate me, I want too die' I said

'No they do, not no one blames you...we all love you...and'

Suddenly Kristin's voice was fading away, and the room was becoming hazy.

This weird feeling engulfed me, and I felt I was drowning.

And then everything went black .


	4. Kristin: Don't Go

Disclaimer: I own the characters you don't know.  
  
JOSEPH WILLIAM ABDULGHAN: Case Type: Family Abduction DOB: Sep 22, 1990 Sex: Male Missing Date: May 19, 1997 Race: White Age now: 13 Height: 3'2" (97 cm) Missing City: RIVERSIDE Weight: 65 lbs. (29 kg) Missing State: CA Hair Colour: Black Missing Country: United States Eye Colour: Brown

* * *

AN: This will narrate between pov and 2nd person'

* * *

Finding Emily Michelle

Chapter 4: Kristin: Don't Go

* * *

'Overdose of paracetemol.... Whole bottle.... Blood pressure...' The paramedics were handing Karen over to doctors and nurses who had been on standby.

'Mrs. Taylor.... Mrs. Taylor' I was brought back to reality by the insistent voice of a nurse.

'It's probably best you wait, in the family room'

'Please, just let me stay' I begged, tears falling heavily down my cheeks.

'Mrs. Taylor...the doctor and nurses are working on Karen and with her situation being so serious...we cannot have anybody apart from authorised personal at this time'

I was looking into the room, they doctor was yelling for medicines and sorts I gathered.

'Mrs. Taylor, please I'll escort you to the family room'

Feeling exhausted, and scared I was led away. With no idea if I was about to lose another sister.

* * *

'Can somebody please get that' Elizabeth yelled to her family.

Watson and Elizabeth had been holding crisis talks the minute they'd discovered Karen's whereabouts.

'We need to go over there and get her back' Watson repeated

Elizabeth noticed the phone had stopped ringing, now wondering if somebody had either given up of trying to speak to someone, or somebody had picked up.

Her answer was given within a few seconds.

'Elizabeth, Kristin on the phone for you' Andrew shouted, oblivious to what was happening in their family.

Elizabeth picked up the extension in the kitchen, and shouted back to Andrew 'Got it'.

The phone from upstairs was placed back on the receiver.

'Hello' Elizabeth started. And I panicked knowing what I had to do.

'Mom, it's me' I started

A mother's intuition caught and she asked me 'What's wrong'

'Mom, I need you to sit down okay?' I said

'Kristy, what's going on your frightening me'

I was about to correct her for calling me my old childhood name.

'Mom, it's Karen' I began

Mom gasped.

'Has she run off again?'

'No' I said softly

'Mom, before Karen came over here, she did something....' I began... god how could I tell her what had happened?

My mom was about to start talking, but I knew I had to tell her now before I bottled out.

'Mom, Karen took a bottle of paracetomol this morning, she collapsed at the house and I rushed her straight to hospital...I'm here now and I haven't heard anything'

Silence.

'Mom, are you there' I said my voice cracking up

It was only a slight whisper...but I heard it.

'Were coming straight over'

* * *

'Miss. Brewer has a drip inserted into her arm right now, this will try ad get the paracetomol out of her system, but I cant promise she wont have further damage to her liver doe to the amount of the overdose' The doctor told me later on

'Will she be okay' I asked.

'Were not so sure yet Mrs. Taylor.... Like I said there's a chance she could have permanent damage to her liver...and we wont discover that until later...and there is a chance she could go into a coma'

I burst into tears and rocked myself on the chair.

'Do you know why she did this Mrs. Taylor?' The doctor asked gently

'She...She...She said that after Emily-Michele's disappearance...she thinks the family...hates her...blames her for it' I said between sobs

'Okay...Mrs. Taylor I'll let you know what happens' He said, and he left.

And I sat there stunned, the full implications of Karen's action's finally hitting me. She could die...and there was nothing I could do.

The door opened again, and the doctor came back in.

'I'm sorry, I forgot to ask...would you like to see her'

I jumped up. 'Please' I begged.

'Okay, follow me'

On the way to the see her he explained she was in a private room in ICU and that her situation was critical.

'Were trying to rid the system of the paracetmol...because the substance could go toxic and would almost certainly kill her...We have her a stomach pump so we have rid some of it...but not all of it' He told me.

'Were here' He announced.

She looked so different, so pale. It was scary to see her like that.

'If you need me...just holler' He said and walked off.

I sat down on the chair next to Karen's side. The monitors bleeped indicating everything was working.

'God Karen, I don't know if you can hear me' I said

'But I need you to know this...nobody blames you.... Why didn't you tell us how you were feeling...we would have helped'

I cried and cried as I begged Karen to keep on fighting.

Suddenly the monitors went wild and I stood back horrified.

What was happening?

I raced to open the door.

'Help, something's happening'

The doctor and several nurses rushed in and started screaming instructions to each other.

And all I could do was stand back and tearfully beg that she'd pull through.


	5. Karen: Escape From The Darkness

Disclaimer: I own the characters you don't know.

**

* * *

HILARY ARTEAGA**

**Case Type: **Family Abduction

**DOB: **Jun 25, 1998

**Sex: **Female

**Missing Date: **Aug 17, 2003

**Race: **White/Hisp

**Age Now: **6

**Height: **3'6" (107 cm)

**Missing City: **GARDEN GROVE

**Weight: **45 lbs (20 kg)

**Missing State : **CA

**Hair Color: **Black

**Missing Country: **United States

**Eye Color: **Brown

* * *

Finding Emily Michelle

Chapter 5: Karen: Escape From The Darkness

They keep telling me I'm lucky to be alive.

Lucky, is that what you call this. Lucky.

I'm lying in bed, with the room stone silent.

Elizabeth and Dad are sitting in the hospital chairs, looking pale and dazed.

This is lucky? Surrounded in silence, knowing they're trying to think of away to approach my suicide attempt without upsetting me.

Dad clears his throat and it looks like he's trying to say something, but he suddenly stops and puts his head back down.

I cant stand it in here, I wish somebody would say something.

It looks like my prayers have been answered because a nurse bustles in to check my blood and all sorts of other stuff.

She can't feel the atmosphere obviously.

She leaves as quick as she enters, and were left like we were earlier.

And suddenly dad starts speaking, but he's talking like he's being choked and I can see tears in his eyes, I turn away. I can't bear to watch.

'Why' he asks, such a normal question, but with such hidden depths.

'I'm not ready to talk yet' I say

'Okay' He whispers. And suddenly Elizabeth breaks down and its scary, Watson puts an arm round her and cries with her.

They both leave and i'm so scared. What will happen to us all?

God, how can I actually go back to Stoneybrook with them, will it always be like this.

* * *

When Kristin ran in later looking like she was about to burst with happiness. I wasn't in the mood for chatting, but the news she gave me took my breath away and left me dissolved in happy tears.

'Somebody called with information about Emily-Michelle they think it's the strongest lead they've had'

'That's great' I said my happiness showing, a smile on my face.

'Kristin, I've been thinking about something' I said, and she sat down patting her huge belly.

'Shoot' She answered.

'Kristin, I cant stay at Stoneybrook after I get out , I don't want to live there, even if Emily Michelle is found ....Can I live with you?'

* * *

Im back from holiday those of you that read my profile will understand why i havent updated. BTW Italy, Lake Garda was fantastic!


	6. Elizabeth: Ray Of Hope

Disclaimer: I own the characters you don't know

**

* * *

**

AMIR KAREEM ABDOU

****

**Case Type: **Family Abduction

****

**DOB: **May 27, 2001

****

**Sex: **Male

****

**Missing Date: **Apr 30, 2003

****

**Race: **White

****

**Age Now: **3

****

**Height: **2'0" (61 cm)

****

**Missing City: **SAN RAMON

****

**Weight: **30 lbs (14 kg)

****

**Missing State : **CA

****

**Hair Color: **Black

****

**Missing Country: **United States

****

**Eye Color: **Brown

****

**Case Number: **NCMC982012

* * *

Finding Emily Michelle: Elizabeth: Ray Of Hope

'A girl of Emily's description has been spotted leaving Texas' The officer told us

'Texas' I gasped 'But...how?'

'Were not sure Mrs. Brewer, but obviously the abductor knows if they stay in one place its most likely they'll be caught'

I felt an unfamiliar surge of happiness race through me.

Emily could be alive.

Many nights especially at the beginning id stare at the ceiling, so confident id never see her alive again.

I always thought of the mother who we'd adopted her from. We'd told her that we'd take good care of her, and only years later did we lose her.

Okay maybe we didn't lose her, but Karen.....

Karen

God, hadn't our family been through enough without her doing this.... Maybe I'm being selfish and yes I did feel terrible when I heard from Kristin that she was in hospital because of an overdose.

Deep down I've never been able to forgive for losing Emily-Michelle. I would tell her that I had, and f people would ask I'd so a small smile and say of course I had.

But I lied. I'd never really forgiven her.

How could she let her little sister walk off like that?

It was always harder at night I found.

In the day I had other children or police or the FBI around, asking questions and generally distracting me.

At night-time, when it was so quiet that's when the day's events would hit me and id know that she wasn't here, in her own bed.

Everynight I'd pray that I wouldn't wake up the next day.

And soon the days turned into months...months into years...and everyday I would lose a little faith she'd be returned to me.

Every-time a new lead came in, I'd cling on in desperately, praying that this would be the one that would find her...and then it would lead to nothing. And I'd feel more desperate than ever.

I'd try and promise myself when the next lead came in id not put all my hope on it, but it never worked.

It soon seemed part of the territory....a lead.....Looking hopeful.....No nothing.

But this one, an actual spotting possibly...this was huge.

And again, I prayed. In the chiefs office.

'Please god let us be taken to Emily-Michelle'

* * *

As I walked near the vending machine at the hospital, a little later.

I smiled as I saw my eldest daughter waddle in, with her hand supporting her back.

'God after this one no more babies okay' She muttered as she walked towards me.

I gave her a hug 'Okay, sweetheart'

'I've just been to see Karen' She announced

I pulled back and smiled.

'Mom, she wants to move away and live with me' She said.

'Oh, right' I said, I was numb. I wasn't surprised, I wasn't upset.

'And I just....uh-oh'

I looked down to where Kristin was looking at noticed the puddle at her feet.

'Oh no.... No ...no... no' She cursed 'He's not even here.... It's a month early'

'I don't think the babies going to wait' I told her. She gave me a weak smile.

'Can you phone Bart's cell'

'Of course I can...lets get you to maternity'

I'd finally managed to get through to Bart and to Kristin's delight had managed to make it here. Kristin was 8 centimetres last I heard. It was now several hours later.

I sat in Karen's room, for appearance sake, and se nervously flicked through a magazine.

'So you want to move in with Kristin then' I said

'Well I just think I don't deserve to live with you all, I put you all through to much'

She wanted me to deny it, tell her not to be stupid. But I couldn't bring myself to say it. It was too hard.

I just muttered. 'We'll see what happens when you're out of hospital'

'Okay' She whispered.

She burst into tears, and I felt a bit guilty.

'Elizabeth, nothings every been the same since I lost Emily-Michelle, I know that you've never forgiven me and you never can do. But don't you think I feel bad for letting her storm off. Don't you think that I regret that day? And that I don't think about my actions every day. Every day I'd think of how horrible I was. How I could have let her do that. And that's why I wanted to die. Because I lost my little sister who I loved with all my heart and I hurt my family in the process'

I was about to say something when the door burst open. It was Bart, he looked over the moon.

'It's a little girl, 6 pound 5 oz' He announced, a smile that could blind.

I jumped up and hugged him and he looked like he was about to cry.

'Do you want to see them' He asked me.

'Id love to' I said.

'Well I meet you there in a minute, I need to pass on a message to Karen'

I looked at my step-daughters face, it was blank

I gave her a small smile.

'Karen, we'll get through this' I told her. She looked slightly happier.

But as I walked quickly to the lifts I wondered.

_Would we?_

__

* * *

AN: I'm back!. Im just going to concentrate on getting this story done beforei work on the rest I have in this category. Please Review! Hope your liking the story 


	7. Emily: Two Women On A Wild Adventure

**MELAT LEIKUN**

**Case Type: **Endangered Runaway

**DOB: **Jan 12, 1988

**Sex: **Female

**Missing Date: **Jul 19, 2004

**Race: **Black **Age Now: **16

**Height: **5'2" (157 cm)

**Missing City: **DALLAS

**Weight: **100 lbs (45 kg)

**Missing State : **TX

**Hair Color: **Black

**Missing Country: **United States

**Eye Color: **Brown

* * *

Finding Emily Michelle

Chapter 7: Emily: Two Women On A wild Adventure

* * *

'But I don't understand ' I whined 'I've finally found some friends and now were moving and you give me like 3 days notice'

'Emily, I've told you I had to go'

'But, why?'

'Because I did, now stop questioning me I'm only doing what's best for both of us'

'What stopping my chance of stability' I asked her

'EMILY, STOP TALKING TO ME LIKE THIS' She yelled

I sank into my chair.

We were somewhere between Texas and god knows where we had all are belongings with us and the ones we couldn't fit in our jeep were in storage ready to be shipped.

'Why wont you tell me where were going?'

'Well I guess now you're in the car and cant escape' She chuckled 'I'll tell you.... Well you and I are starting a new life in...Mexico'

There was a few seconds silence. And then I exploded.

'Were.... WHAT?' I spluttered

'Its time for a new start Emily, were turning over a new leaf'

'Why Mexico?'

'Why not'

I gritted my teeth.

'All we've done is move around for the last 9 years, we've never stayed in a place more than a year'

'But things would get awfully boring if we did that, honey'

'Well maybe I want to be boring'

She sighed.

'Come on honey think of it this way were two women on a wild adventure'

The sickening thing was is that she was actually genuine.

'Why do we keep running away'

It was a brief moment, but I saw her tense up.

'Were not running away Emily, were just embracing life you only live once after all'

I rolled my eyes.

The car fell silent.

'Is it drugs?'

She laughed a short harsh one.

'Sweetie of course it isn't drugs'

'Money problems' I persisted

'Do you think I could do this move without money.... We're fine'

'So why wouldn't you let me tell my friends where I was going?'

She didn't answer.

She turned the radio on and one of her favourite tracks came on.

I stared out the window.

I supposed I should introduce myself more thoroughly. I'm Emily. I'm 13 years old and I live(d) in Houston, Texas for the last year.

I'm 5'6 with long black hair with a pink and blue streak (temporary) in my hair.

I live with Rhonda.

Rhonda is the cruel human being who is making me leave the life I loved back in Texas. For a new one in Mexico.

She isn't actually my mum.

My life started out pretty well I was born in a small town in Connecticut. When I was 4 my family and I were involved in a serious car crash. A pile-up.

My mom, dad, brothers and sisters were killed. I was the only one to survive. I came round in a small bedroom where Rhonda was sitting next to me. She told me she was my auntie and she was going to take care of me.

I'm not really supposed to talk about my family because it upsets Rhonda. I think its because she believes I don't love her. But I know I'm very fortunate for her to have taken me in like she did. She was my dad's lost long sister. They'd only just got in touch again before he died.

I'm guessing my mom was Vietnamese because that who I am. I know my dad can't be because Rhonda isn't.

I was brought out of my daydream, because the car slowed down and we pulled into a gas station.

'Can I get out' I asked her putting my shoes on.

'No' She shouted, and I looked at her confused.

'What, why?'

'Just stay in the car Emily'

She got out, and my mind began wandering again

I knew something was happening. And I was going to get to the bottom of it if it was the last thing I was going to do.

* * *

AN: Okay so Emily Brewer may or may not be dead (who's saying this is the same Emily?)

Also if it is the same Emily, I mentioned she was born in Connecticut, but really we al know she was adopted so she hadn't of been.


	8. Emily & Elizabeth

**JAMAREE CLARENCE COLEMAN**

**Case Type: **Non Family Abduction

**DOB: **May 25, 1993

**Sex: **Male

**Missing Date: **Jul 24, 1993

**Race: **Black

**Age Now: **11

**Height: **1'7" (48 cm)

**Missing City: **BRUNSWICK

**Weight: **9 lbs (4 kg)

**Missing State : **GA

**Hair Color: **Black

**Missing Country: **United States

**Eye Color: **Brown

**Case Number: **NCMC781975

* * *

_**I would like to take the opportunity to wish everyone a very Merry Christmas and a happy New Year.**_

_**I hope you get everything you wish and I hope you have lots of fun.**_

_**2004- hasn't been one of the best years for me personally… but I have had some hilights…. Leaving school…. Going to Italy…starting college. All sorts.**_

_**So I hope you've all had a great year and if not…I hope next year is much better for you.**_

_**Thankyou to each and every one of you who've read my stories or made a review. You don't realise how much they mean to me.**_

_**Well I better stop blabbering on I have work to get to!**_

* * *

Finding Emily Michelle 

Chapter 8: Emily: Discovery

" …Mr & Mrs. Brewer…I'm totally positive we've found her in Mexico with a woman…that's the good news… the worrying news is that the woman Emily-Michelle's with knows it's only a matter of time…"

* * *

I scanned my bedroom. Smaller than a box, peeling pink wallpaper… dirty carpet…. Perfect. Oh no wait a minute reality checks…. Not. 

I turned my radio up louder Kelly Clarkson's album on "Breakaway" was playing and I'd really taken a liking to it.

I sang along as I unpacked my boxes in the hellhole I would now call my bedroom.

_**Grew up in a small town**_

_**And when the rain would fall down**_

_**I'd just stare out my window**_

_Dreamin' of what could be_

_**And if I'd end up happy I would pray**_

Since I remember I always used to sing and I really enjoyed it. My friends and music teachers always encouraged me telling me I had a clear talent… I'd just think they were all nuts.

I stuck up a picture of me and my friends Leah, Clara and Andrea at our local fair…It was one of my favourites we were all hamming it up for the camera and Andrea's boyfriend Sean took the picture.

It was taken 3 months ago when I'd just started at my old school and it'd just…_clicked _I guess with Leah who had introduced me to Clara and Andrea and they rest -as they say - is history.

Damn. I missed my friends. Normally moving about so often with no warning I didn't try and get too close to people. But when Rhonda told me we wouldn't be moving any-time soon I let my guard down and I got close to these people. I shared secrets with them. I told them my fears and dreams.

I finally felt like I belonged.

And then Rhonda suddenly thinks "Hey I know let's ruin Emily-Michelle's chance of stability and move again to Mexico how fantastic" And now here I am. Unhappy and unpacking again.

Rhonda suddenly burst into the room.

'You left a few things in the car, sweetie' She announced and she threw my things on the mattress.

'Right… I'm going out to get us supplies'

I pulled my ponytail tighter and smiled. 'Great' I said 'I'll come with you'

She laughed. 'No you wont'

I frowned at her, confused.

'Why can't I come?'

'Because I'd prefer it if you stay here'

'But I want to come'

'Stop whining Emily' Rhonda snapped . 'I want to be on my own now you carry on unpacking'

She spun around 'Oh Emily i'm really sorry' she said and hurried out.

I swore. Rhonda was changing all the time as quick as the weather.

I turned up my stereo and let the words soothe me.

'Breaking away sounds good right now' I thought as I turned my attention back to the boxes in my room.

* * *

A little bit later on I'd made some good progress and my room was starting to get my personal touches added. It still didn't mean I liked it here though. 

I flopped down on my beanbag and grabbed my cell off the dresser.

I turned it on and I few seconds later I looked at it again. 17 text messages. 5 answerphone messages. 34 missed calls.

'Boy I'm popular'

They were all from my friends at first they were telling me how much they missed me which made me feel sad as I really missed them too.

But then I started getting messages telling me to phone them straightaway they needed to talk to me.

"Ems…Please you have to phone me ASAP it's URGENT'

I decided to phone Leah first. It rang twice and she picked up.

'Em is that you' She asked worried.

'Of course dummy' I laughed.

'Emily…listen to me the cops are asking lots of questions they're sniffing around school asking about your background and Rhonda's…Emily they told us

that they're worried about your safety

I held out the phone confused. Was this really Leah or some kind of wind-up.

'Leah…get serious'

'I AM being serious Em…. They're panicking…how come you moved?'

'Rhonda told me it was time to go' I said quietly.

'You didn't even to say goodbye to us'

'I couldn't'

'And you don't find _that _strange'

'Well you know…I…'

'Emily write this number down'

I ran around the room finding a pen and paper.

'This is the detective's number who's in charge of the case'

'Leah this is absurd'

'No I swear I'm not lying okay this is scaring us why do you think we phoned you and text you so many times'

'Fine Whatever'

'Bye Emily take care'

'You too'

I disconnected the call and stared at the phone in my hand and the number in my other hand

I shook my head and put them both down. I was going to go and do a bit more unpacking in the living room.

* * *

'Attic' a few boxes read. I was bored I decided to check the out and see what was in them. I was originally in the attic to check it out see if it would make a nice place to come up and think. 

After finding some Christmas ornaments I found a slightly smaller box underneath inside.

It simply read EM.

I pulled it out and looked inside. What I first saw scared me and made me sick to the stomach.

**Connecticut News.**

**Stoneybrook girl Emily, 4 abducted **

There was a picture of this a family and a little girl in the middle.

In a blind panic frantically read through the rest of the box… there were articles, pictures of what this girl looked like pictures of what she should look like. Numbers to call. Transcripts of appeals.

I was shell-shocked and didn't know what to do.

Who was this girl…? Surely it couldn't be me. Right?

Memories kept flashing back to me as I sat in the attic stunned.

'Why do we keep running away'

It was a brief moment, but I saw her tense up.

'Were not running away Emily, were just embracing life you only live once after all'

'Emily, I've told you I had to go'

'Emily…listen to me the cops are asking lots of questions they're sniffing around school asking about your background and Rhonda's…Emily they told us that they're worried about your safety'

'Honey I'm Rhonda do you remember me…Daddy and mummy were in a car crash and they died sweetie…they went to heaven the nurses say we can go now…I'm going to take care of you'

The jigsaw was pulling together but I didn't want it to.

'They told us that they're worried about your safety'

I came down the ladder that led to the attic and I made my way to room. I was on autopilot. This girl she wasn't me was she…this was some mistake.

I rang the number from my cell.

'Detective Lewis'

'This is Emily'

There was silence.

'Emily…I'm going to put you on speakerphone okay' the detective asked quickly.

'But…why'

'I need other people to witness this conversation'

'But this is silly you've got the wrong girl' I told them, still very shocked.

'We believe you were abducted Emily'

'But why me?' I asked, almost laughing. This was hysterical.

'That I cant say but all I know is we have evidence to believe that you were abducted…Listen are you in Mexico City?'

'Yes'

'Yes they are okay send a car out to her place please'

'Woah…wait you know where I live. Rhonda will be back any minute'

'Emily…I need to talk to you instantly okay…. I'm in Mexico now we've been following you for a while'

'But…I…'

'Emily…If you stay any longer I believe you're in grave danger'

'This is stupid I've lived with Rhonda since I was 4 years old after my parents were killed in a car crash she wont do anything'

'She knows the police have got her almost…you have to understand this is why she keeps moving…. Well were not letting her get away this time…. But I need your co-operation'

There was silence. I didn't know what to say.

'Please Emily' She begged.

I decided if I met up with them, then I could prove to them they had the wrong person'

'Okay'

'Emily stay were you are okay…If Rhonda comes back stall her until we arrive…do not contact anybody'

'Okay' this all sounded very dramatic to me.

The phone went dead and I was left with my thoughts.

Just what was going on? And did I really want to know?

* * *

Elizabeth

'Mrs. Brewer I cant talk long…we've managed to contact Emily and she'd confirmed she and her family were involved in a fatal car crash at the age of four…she's agreed to meet up with us I'll keep you posted'

'Okay thankyou Detective Lewis.' I said and put the phone down. I was sitting outside the hospital on a bench. Kristy and her daughter were doing well. As was Karen both were expecting to be out within a day.

I felt strangely calm…we had never…never got this far before…. The fact that they could have Emily with them in less than a few minutes what a strange feeling. I wouldn't let myself get too excited. I couldn't.

Watson came out the double doors and passed me a sandwich.

'You okay' He asked concerned.

'That was Detective Lewis…. They've contacted Emily they're going to get her from the place she's being staying in now…. They think they've found her Watson'

Watson look stunned. He stared at me.

'Are you joking'

'No'

'But you look so calm'

'Because I think it's a hoax…I'm waiting for further information'

* * *

'Emily can you read out your statement to the tape please' Detective Lewis asked. 

'Okay' I whispered

I read everything out. I'd been picked up as a child what we'd done…Rhonda's actions and behaviour and what I'd discovered just a few hours earlier.

When I'd finished Detective Lewis showed me some photos. It was one of me as a child and one of me that was a photo-fit of what they'd thought I'd look like. They were the splitting images of me.

If I didn't believe it now…Looking at the pictures I'd have had to. The fact was that I was taken at 4 years old. Of a street by Rhonda.

I trusted her and she took me away from my real family.

Detective Lewis told me that they'd send Rhonda to prison for this they had enough evidence. Apparently just before I found the box of me…Rhonda had handed herself in. She'd know her time was up and that was what she was out doing.

Detective Lewis told me that they would reunite me with my real family in a few days.

My real family.Just what was **_real?_**I didn't know what to think anymore.

* * *

Elizabeth

I disconnected the phone is disbelief. Tears welled up in my eyes.

'Well' Watson pressed.

'The…the woman handed herself in…Watson's it's Emily…they've found Emily-Michelle…she's finally coming home'


	9. Emily and Karen: Coming Home Sort Of

Finding Emily-Michelle

Chapter 9

Emily & Karen : Coming Home (Sort Of)

Okay so I thought my life was pretty normal, if you think that moving around to avoid the police and FBI was normal, and living with a woman who had serious mental issues and grabbed you off the street and never looked back.

Yes okay so my life wasn't normal. And neither have been the last few days.

I was flown straight back to Connecticut where I was giving more interviews and statements and trying to describe my life for the last 8 years from waking up in the "hospital" seeing Rhonda her telling me about the fatal "car crash" and up until discovering the box of newspaper articles, transcripts and general coverage of me missing. It's crazy.

It just a few hours I'm going to be reunited with my family. There's a lot of us apparently, Watson, Elizabeth Charlie, Sam, Kirsty (she had a baby girl a few days ago" David-Michael, Andrew and Karen and Nanny.

The last few days I've been shown so many photos of this family, the family I lost for 8 years. The family who I thought had died so long ago. I don't have one single memory of any of them.

And I can't help feeling so many conflicting feelings happy, sad, scared, excited anxious, sad I'm going to meet these people who gave me a home. Of course now looking at the photos of my family and obviously looking at my skin tone I was adopted and that had been confirmed, I was tiny when I was adopted from my mum, she couldn't look after me. Apparently a few years after my disappearance, she died. They sent paperwork to my family. My family. Not Rhonda. The only family I have got now. It's going to take a lot of adjusting.

I mean I have to meet them all for me what feels like the first time. The detectives have told me they're under the impression that I can move (back) in as early as today, but I'm not so sure yet you know, it's all about taking baby steps. And the first one is meeting my new old family.

The first baby step-leap of my new (old) life.

Back in the hotel room, after the most emotional afternoon ever and I'm completely emotionally drained.

It was uncomfortable at first, I has this huge family, in this huge family just staring at me in the hall just crying and hugging each other. It was sweet but definitely scary.

I mean I'm shaking their hands saying "I'm Emily-Michelle" and they're all just laughing and crying.

I didn't really know what else to do, so I just stood there trying to take in this craziness

Eventually we sat down and all talked. They all like introduced themselves, but I was confused. Where was this Karen girl?

Elizabeth (Mom) looked upset and said "She's in her room, she'd like you to go and see her privately"

And I'm confused, Is she sick or something?. Everybody starts chatting again, and eventually I'm dying to know, I have to know. Detectives wouldn't tell me, apparently my family wanted to explain to me about what happened that day I was abducted.

And finally I know the truth. I know what happened the day my life was changed, The day my family "died". The day a woman took a chance and grabbed me off the street.

And I got angry. Because now I know why Karen was obviously in her room. She let me walk away she let me get abducted.

Karen

I admit I half of me wanted to race right down there and see her, I'd seen pictures of her in the last few days all over the papers and the newsrooms. This was major news a 8 years investigation finally solved. They found Little Emily-Michelle. Only looking at her pictures now, She's not so little. She's 13 about to turn 14 and is quite tall, with this black hair and fake (temporary) streaks. But half of me couldn't do it. I couldn't face the little girl I'd left to walk down the street and then she'd been abducted.

I could her lots of tears and laughing. It was like pandemonium down there.

I'll never forget the look on any one's face when It was finally confirmed that they'd found Emily-Michelle. The look of shock and happiness on everyone's face.

Because we all knew none of us believed this day could never, would never happen. We believed she'd been murdered, killed. But she wasn't she was happy, and healthy and downstairs being reunited with the family she thought had been killed.

The other half of me can't go down there. I don't feel like I can be apart of the celebrations just in case Emily-Michelle really knows what happened that day, and how I let her walk off because she was annoying me so much. I'm completely torn.

Emily

When Watson announced they'd love for me to stay for a meal with them whatever I wanted etc. I couldn't say no. We were going to have macaroni and cheese! I know of all they things I could have chosen!

So I finally decided to pluck up the courage to go and talk to Karen in her room.

It was like the longest eternity ever and I finally reached the room.

Karen

There was a knock on the door. "Can I come in……It's Emily"

Emily

There's silence. I didn't think she'd answer the door.

Maybe it's too soon…maybe

Karen and Emily:

The door opened and we both stared at each other for the longest time and burst into tears


End file.
